Part 2: The Era of CLU
by MakingMischiefLikeAGod
Summary: If you haven't read part 1 of my story then part 2 won't make much sense. TRON is captured and Flynn has fled to the Outlands. Can Flynn rescue TRON without Clu or Loki capturing him and taking his disk? It's only a matter of time before the the master key, the way out is possibly theirs. Perfection, control, order, and conquest... "You think your world is safe...but it's not"
1. Captured

Part 2

The Era of CLU

Clu's POV

Loki and I returned to my command tower with TRON as our hostage. My guards of course beat the rebels in our little battle.

Though I was still very mad about Flynn's escape.

I walked over to where my guards were keeping TRON.

"Ha! Looks like you got beat by me yet again, TRON. Did you really think a few rebel programs could beat me? It was a feeble attempt but yet again your revolution failed like the last time." I said boasting.

I looked at TRON smugly.

"Take his disk." I said this to one of my guards.

The guard nodded and then grabbed TRON's disk from his armored suit, the guard hesitantly handed me TRON's disk.

"This will tell me everything I need to know." I said this gesturing to the disk.

"Get him out of my sight. Come on, Loki. We have more important things to attend to." I said.

Loki followed me to the elevator. We then exited the elevator once we reached the top floor.

I strutted over to the couch and sat down. I immediately began looking at the files on TRON's disk. I sighed in frustration. Most of the files were useless to me. Though a few of them luckily gave me hints as to where Flynn might be.

Flynn will come and rescue TRON. While I'm waiting for that to happen I might as well continue working on my army I thought to myself.

"Loki, I want you to help me finish my ships." I said.

Loki was looking out the large window in the room. He turned around to look at me with a bored expression. "But, Clu, aren't we going to get Flynn's disk?" Loki asked.

I shook my head. "No not yet. Flynn will probably try to come and rescue TRON; once he enters the city then we'll get his disk but for now we need to finish my army." I said.

I could hear Loki sigh. "Very well, Clu, let's continue working on this army of yours." Loki said.

Loki and I took my throne ship to the canyon where we were last building one of my rectifiers. I could see Loki looking at it in awe.

"Yes this is the finished product of my rectifier." I said this proudly.

"It's amazing." Loki said.

"I know. I want you to use your magic to replicate this ship." I said.

Loki looked at me quizzically for a moment. "What do you mean by replicate this ship? Do you mean the code or structure of the ship?" Loki asked.

"What I mean is that I want both the code and the structure to be replicated using magic." I said.

"Very well then. How many of these ships do you want exactly?" Loki said.

"Hmmm let's say about 50 for now and if we get time we could make more." I said.

"Only fifty for now...fare enough. All right lets get started." Loki said.

I could see Loki taking out his scepter. "Clu give me the completed code for your rectifier. I just need to make a few modifications to the code so the ships can replicate themselves automatically, like mitosis." Loki said.

I gave Loki the device that held the full code for my rectifier. I could see Loki making the modifications.

Incredible I thought to myself.

"It's finished." Loki said to me.

I smirked. "All right ,Loki. Throw the device into the canyon." I said.

Loki hurled the device into the canyon. I could see the device's illuminated center falling into the darkness.

"You might want to stand back." I told this to Loki.

Loki and I stood back as we watched the completed model of the rectifier appear in the canyon.

"It will take a few milicycles for the ship to replicate its self. Now all we have to do is be patient." Loki said.

I nodded and we returned to my throne ship and headed towards another area in the Outlands.


	2. Planning

Flynn's POV

I sped off into the Outlands ,terrified that Clu or Loki could be following me right at this very moment.

I stopped my light cycle once I got as far away from the city as I possibly could.

"Aw man TRON's been captured by Clu. I have to go back for him but not yet. If I go now I'll just be walking into Clu and Loki's trap." I said this to myself.

Clu wants me to go after TRON. He's using him as a hostage I thought this to myself.

I began walking, the Outlands provided little to no light. I could see lightning flash in the direction of the city.

Could it get any worse I thought to myself, It then started pouring rain.

"I spoke to soon." I mumbled this to myself.

I got back onto my light cycle and then searched for some sort of shelter to hide away in. I travelled for what seemed like forever. I finally reached a small cave.

"Thank god." I said as I entered the dark cave.

My hair was soaked from the rain. The storm didn't get any better; lightning crackled, I could hear rain hitting the ground outside the cave.

"Hmm maybe if I could somehow sneak into the city without being caught. But how would I be able to do that?" I said this to myself.

Maybe if I impersonated Clu then I could sneak in.

A mischievous smile crept on to my face.

I think that's what I just might do; but first I have to change my attire and take on Clu's attitude.

"Aw man! I'm going to have to act like Clu too?!" I said this to myself.

I took out my disk and put in a few commands that would change my attire to look like Clu's.

Well this is going to be awkward I thought to myself looking at my yellow-orange circuitry.

I now looked exactly like Clu.


	3. Our perfect Army

Loki's POV

Clu took me to the area where programs were being rectified and put into our army.

The army was huge; this army would surely win me the earth.

"This is what we will use to conquer the user world." Clu said this to me gesturing to the vast army in front of us.

I could see that Clu was very proud of his creation.

This program has a large ego I thought to myself.

"Earth will be ours, Clu. No one can stop us now!" I said.

Unless earth receives help from Asguard I thought this worriedly to myself. I bit the bottom of my lip in anticipation.

"Clu we should get started working on the other weapons. Is that not true?" I said.

"Very well. Shall we head back to my command tower?" Clu said.

"After you." I said gesturing for Clu to get onto the Throne ship.

I followed Clu onto his Throne ship.

"A storm's coming." I could hear Clu mumble this to himself.

A few moments later it started raining. I could hear and see lightning flash. The weather didn't get any better once we reached the city.

Well Clu was right; a storm was coming I thought this absently to myself.

We entered the tower. My hair was soaked with water from the rain.

"Has the prisoner been cooperating?" I could hear Clu say this to one of his guards.

"No sir the prisoner hasn't exactly been cooperating. He hasn't answered any of our questions." Clu's guard said.

"I don't care if he hasn't answered any questions just make sure he doesn't escape. Keep TRON contained. That's an order." Clu said.

The guard nodded once in response and then walked towards the room where Clu kept his prisoners.

TRON...he doesn't seem very strong to me. He seems like a weak program compared to Clu I thought to myself as we walked towards the elevator that would bring us to the top floor of the tower.

The elevator opened with a faint 'SWOOSH'.

I should tell Clu about the threat of Asguard so we can be better prepared I thought to myself.

"Clu." I said.

"Yes what is it ,Loki?" Clu asked.

"Earth has a powerful ally. Asgard the home of the gods protects earth." I said this with a frown.

"So this Asgard...the place you came from protects the user world?" Clu asked.

I sighed. "Yes but I fled Asgard. I'm not like them. I want to rule earth not protect it." I said

Clu lifted his head to look at me. "Why did you leave Asgard?" Clu asked curiously.

I wasn't expecting Clu to ask me this question.

"They're a bunch of incompetent fools. But that's not the reason I left. I guess you could say I was banished from Asgard, and then there's my idiot brother, Thor that always seemed to out best me." I said.

"So you were banished from Asgard?" Clu asked.

"I jumped off the Biofrost and ended up in Midguard. I was the rightful king of Asgard! Betrayed, by my own father, I was adopted and my father never even bothered to tell me!" I said this bitterly.

"You were betrayed. Interesting...I know the feeling of betrayal too." Clu said, seeming to almost understand what I was feeling.

"I was betrayed by my own creator. He broke his promise but I learned to live without Flynn. My directive was to perfect the grid but of course I look beyond the grid. Flynn got to caught up with those pesky ISO's. Those viruses just interfered with my perfection so I deleted them from my perfect system. Anyways, what's a Biofrost?" Clu said rambling on.

I looked at Clu wide eyed. "You committed genocide, and no one stopped you? Not even Flynn? Oh and a Biofrost is like a portal, it allows you to travel around the nine realms." I said.

Clu smiled in a fake way. "Of course Flynn didn't stop me. He was to weak. Of course under my rule there was a few uprising but those were easily handled. Oh so a Biofrost is a portal? Interesting." Clu said.

"Obviously ,Clu. Flynn's still weak. He can't even beat you now. Is that not true?" I said.

"You have a brother ,Loki? What is he like? Could he be a possible threat to our initiative?" Clu said this to me in a questioning tone.

"My brother Thor is a brute. He has no manners and not to mention he's so annoying but those are just my complaints. Thor possesses a magic hammer that only he can lift. This hammer can summon lightning and is a very powerful weapon and yes he could be a possible threat to our initiative." I said.

I could see Clu frown. "How are we supposed to beat Asgard?" Clu asked.

"Like I said we need a bigger and better army. Our army needs to be strong enough to challenge the gods!" I said.

Clu cocked his head to the side, but before Clu could say anything else the elevator opened.

Clu and I strutted into the main room.

"I'm sure my army could defeat Asgard. I just made major improvements to the Rectifiers. Not to mention that I included your weapon ideas into my ships." Clu said this to me in a smug tone.

" When did you get time to create those weapons?" I asked.

"When you were sleeping a few milicycles ago. I then started working on the weapons and now they are complete!" Clu said.

"So now all we have to do is get Flynn's disk?" I asked.

"Well that is the last thing we need in order to enter the user world, and while we're waiting can you teach me more magic?" Clu said.

"Yes why not. Lets head to the deserted area of the city so I can teach you more." I said.

Clu smiled slightly. "I guess we came up here for nothing." Clu mumbled this to himself.

"Let's head back to the Throne ship." Clu said to me.

"Very well then." I said.

We then headed to the deserted sector of the city.


	4. Impersonating CLU

Flynn's POV

I began heading towards the city.

Man, I hope they fall for my little disguise I thought this worriedly to myself.

I sped off at an even faster pace once I neared the highway that brought me into the main sector of the city.

I started heading towards Clu's command tower. Luckily nobody bothered or questioned me when I entered the city.

It was still raining but to my luck the storm had quickly cleared up.

I could hear the ominous sound of a recognizer as it passed by overhead. I stopped my light cycle by the entrance to Clu's command tower.

That was easy I thought to myself. I started walking towards the entrance of the command tower. Two sentries were guarding the entrance to the tower.

Oh my god I hope they think I'm Clu I thought this to myself as I bit the bottom of my lip in anticipation.

"Back so soon sir?" One of the guards retorted.

"Yes I have some things to attend to. Continue with your duties." I said this trying my best to act how Clu would when he spoke to his guards.

The guards nodded and let my pass.

It worked I thought this excitedly to myself. Now where is Clu keeping TRON?

I entered the building and asked one of Clu's guards. "Show me to the cell where TRON is. That's an order."

"Yes sir." The guard said.

I smiled to myself.

I can't believe I'm fooling Clu's guards this easily.

The guard led me through a series of poorly lit passage ways. We finally reached the area where Clu kept his prisoners. The guard brought me to the cell where they were keeping TRON.

"Leave now and take the other guards with you." I said.

The guards nodded and left.

I entered a series of command to open the cell door.

"Clu! What do you want?! Leave me alone!" TRON said this to me angrily.

"Calm down TRON. It's me Kevin. I just disguised myself as Clu so I could come back for you." I said.

"And Clu didn't catch you?" TRON asked seeming puzzled.

"Naw man Clu's gone or something like that. If we're lucky we won't run into Clu and Loki on our way out of the tower." I said this with a slight drawl.

TRON nodded eagerly and exited the prison cell.

"First I'm going to need to change your circuitry color." I said gesturing for TRON to give me his disk.

TRON then handed me his disk.

I used my "user powers" to change TRON's circuitry color to a bright red.

"Ok let's get out of here before we get caught." I said.

TRON and I started making our way through the passage ways that led up to the main levels of the command tower.


	5. My Perfect Imposter

Clu's POV

Loki and I continued our magic lesson. Loki taught me how to bend light in a certain way so it could be used as a weapon. I marveled at how Loki used his magic with ease.

"This spell is really simple, Clu. All you have to do is concentrate and then you will be able to create something out of nothing. Watch me first." Loki said.

Loki concentrated a few seconds and then created a dagger.

"This was a very simple demonstration but with this spell once you master it you can create almost anything. Now go ahead and try it yourself." Loki said.

I tried out the spell and to my surprise it worked. I copied Loki's demonstration and made a dagger of my own.

"Ha! Not bad, Clu. Not bad at all." Loki said.

Before Loki and I could continue our lesson one of my guards approached us looking puzzled.

"Sir it says you entered the command tower 15 microcycles ago." The guard stated.

"That's impossible I've been here the whole time." I said.

"But sir it shows on the video feed you entering the building." The guard said showing me the video that clearly did show someone that resembled me.

I looked at the screen with a shocked expression. "That is not me! It must be Flynn! That annoying user always gets in my way." I said.

"Should we head back to the command tower?" Loki asked.

"Of course we should head back to the command tower! Flynn and TRON can not escape. Not this time. Lets move." I said this frustrated.

I can't believe Flynn's walking around my tower impersonating me.

I ran towards my ship, Loki followed. My ship sped off at its fastest speed towards my command tower. We then arrived in front of my command tower, I walked quickly towards the main door.

"Sir?" One of the sentries guarding the main door said looking confused.

I took out my disk and derezzed both guards. "That's for letting Flynn enter the tower." I said this to myself.

"I want you to guard the main door!" I said this to two of my black guards.

I stormed through the front door.

"Loki go and check the prison area. I'll wait out here for now." I said.

"Alright I'll go check." Loki said this seeming a little annoyed.


	6. Flynn's Disk

Loki's POV

I walked through a series of passage ways.

I can't believe Clu sent me all the way down here. Why couldn't he have done it himself? As long as we get the disk that's all that matters right now I thought to myself.

Half way through my little trek to the prison area I ran into none other than TRON and Flynn.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? You actually thought you could escape us?" I said this with a smirk.

"Loki..." Flynn said.

" Why are you so surprised to see me, Flynn? There's no where to run to now!" I said this triumphantly.

TRON took out his disk. "Flynn I'll hold Loki off! Just go!" TRON said.

"That won't help. Even if you do get past me. You'll still get captured." I said smugly.

I took out my scepter and used magic to blast TRON out of the way.

I started walking towards Flynn poised to strike. "You've lost Flynn. Just accept the cold, cruel and harsh reality. The unspoken truth of your inevitable failure." I said.

"Move Loki. I'll get the disk myself." A voice said from behind me.

I turned my head slightly to see who it was, It was Clu. "Fine." I said moving out of the way, I knew Clu had a score to settle with Flynn.

Clu walked forward and kicked Kevin to the ground. "You knew I'd beat you." Clu said as he grabbed Flynn's disk.

I could see Clu smile as he got the disk. "You actually thought you could out smart me? Though Your little disguise was clever. I'm going to let you live so you can see me conquer and perfect your world." Clu said coldly.

Clu's not going to kill Flynn? I thought this to myself.


	7. The Key to the user world

Clu's POV

I finally have the disk! The user world is going to be mine! I thought this to myself as I stared at the disk.

I then bent down and grabbed both of Flynn's hands firmly.

"What are we going to do with him?" Loki asked this gesturing towards TRON, who was still passed out on the floor.

I thought about it for a moment. "Lets have him rectified and put into the army. Come on Loki the user world awaits us." I said.

"You know, Clu. I could use that disk to make a modified version of the portal and I only suggest this because the original portal leads to the basement of an arcade. I highly doubt that your ships could fit through that portal." Loki said.

"Very well then. Lets use this disk to make a modified version of the portal." I said.

"With that disk it is now possible for me to make multiple portals." Loki said this eyeing Flynn's disk.

I heaved a sigh. "Come on let's just get to the area where the rectifiers are docked. I'm tired of waisting time." I said.

I turned my attention to Flynn, I grabbed a pair of light cuffs and put them around Flynn's hands. We began walking towards the main levels of the tower, I could see that Loki had brought TRON with us.

TRON will of course be a good addition to my army.

Loki and I boarded the Throne ship and sped off towards the Outlands.

"So, Clu. You teamed up with a god? Very interesting." Flynn said.

"Be quite user. I don't want to hear another word come out of you." I said.

To my luck Flynn kept quiet for the time being.

We finally reached the area where my rectifiers where docked.

"Wow man that's a lot of ships" I heard Flynn mumble this to himself.

"Amazing, Loki...your duplication program worked. There's more than 300 ships here." I said in awe.

"Of course it worked, Clu. I was the one who designed this particular program. We should leave a good 100 ships behind so they can continue duplicating themselves. You know for back up and extra security." Loki said.

"You designed the program?" Flynn asked.

Loki and I both turned to look at him.

"Remind me ,Clu. Why did you bring him with us?" Loki asked seeming annoyed by Flynn's presence.

"Personal reasons. Oh and I like your idea of leaving some ships behind for back up." I said quickly."And didn't I tell you to be quite, User?"

"No, Clu. Wait I want to hear what this mortal has to say." Loki said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine just don't tell him anything important." I said.

"How did you get on the grid?" Flynn asked.

"I found the basement in your arcade and to my luck I ended up here." Loki said.

"Why are you working with Clu?" Flynn asked.

"Personal reasons" Loki said.

"Loki, we should get working on this portal of yours. Now." I said.

"But where will we be keeping Flynn?" Loki asked curiously.

"Some of my guards will take him to the Throne ship. I have a prison cell that we can use." I said.

A few of my guards took Flynn to the Throne ship; I could see Flynn struggling to break free from my guards.

Finally he's gone I thought this relieved to myself.

"Hand me the disk, Clu." Loki said.

I hesitantly handed Loki the disk. I could see Loki scrolling through the files on the disk.

"I found the file to access the original portal." Loki said.

"Can you modify the code?" I asked.

"Of course I can. I'll modify the code so the portal will lead us outside the arcade and not in the basement." Loki said.

I could see Loki analyzing the code. He then started programming. I watched every string of code Loki imputed.

"There we go. The code is finally done. Now all we have to do is wait for the disk to process the code." Loki said.

"While we're waiting lets head to the main rectifier." I said.

Loki nodded and followed me towards the main ship.

My ship was magnificent. It looked just like my old rectifier but bigger and of course more advanced. Loki and I passed a battalion of tanks. The architecture was futuristic, my ship included an immense hangar that ran from the bow of my ship to the stern.

I could see only a fraction of my army down below on the hanger of the ship. Two of my guards walked up to me holding TRON hostage.

"Sir what would you like me to do with him?" The guard asked.

"Didn't I tell you to have him repurposed?! I'm sorry you'll have to excuse me. You've arrived as I was preparing a little toast." I said walking up onto the podium where I would give my speech.

The podium rose until I was suspended above everyone in the hanger. "Greetings Programs! Together we have achieved a great many things. We've created a vast complex system, maintained it, improved it. And now we look beyond the grid and onto a new world to perfect and rectify! But worry not! For our world is a CAGE NO MORE! FOR AT THIS MOMENT THE KEY TO THE NEXT FRONTIER IS FINALLY IN OUR POSSESSION! And unlike our selfish creator who reserved the privilege of our world only to himself. I will make their world open and available to all of us! YES TO ALL OF US! The user world will be ours! And we will maximize efficiency and rid the new system of its IMPERFECTIONS! And there our system will GROW! THERE OUR SYSTEM WILL BLOSSOM! MY VISION is clear fellow programs! THE ERA OF HUMANITY IS OVER! AND THE ERA OF CLU HAS BEGUN! Do this, prove yourselves, PROVE YOURSELVES TO ME, BE LOYAL TO ME! AND I WILL NEVER BETRAY YOU! UP THERE IS A NEW WORLD! UP THERE IS OUR VICTORY! UP THERE IS OUR DESTINY!" I raised my hands in triumph and my army cheered.


	8. The Portal

Loki's POV

"That was an impressive speech, Clu." I said.

I could see Clu walking down from the podium "I know. The ships will be heading towards the portal soon. Is the disk ready?" Clu asked.

"Of course it's ready." I said this handing Clu the disk.

"Has TRON been repurposed?" I asked.

"Yes he has. TRON is now a permanent member of our army." Clu said admiring the disk in his hands.

We're finally entering the mortal world and now I have an army and a powerful ally I thought this to myself.

"Now Flynn nor his son can stop me now." Clu said.

"Flynn has a son?" I asked.

"Well yeah of course Flynn has a son. That annoying son of his interfered with my perfection. He took Flynn's original disk and fled to the user world." Clu said this seeming a bit annoyed.

"So this son of his beat you the first time you tried to enter the mortal world? Could this son of Flynn be a possible threat?" I asked.

"No. Flynn's son is not a threat to our plan. He's just a normal user in his world." Clu said.

"Ok that's good to know." I said this seeming relieved.

"How much longer until we enter the mortal world?" I asked.

"First I need to go to the Throne Ship so I can put the disk in its rightful place." Clu said.

"Ok fine just make it quick." I said.

I could see Clu walk towards the direction of the Throne ship.

I'm finally going to be ruler of earth. I've waited a long time for this day to come. The day when I become king. I thought this to myself as I waited for Clu to return.

After what seemed like forever Clu returned.

"That took you long enough." I said.

"Sorry I had to make other preparations for our conquest of the user world." Clu said.

I could then feel and see Clu's ships lifting off the ground and heading towards the portal. I smiled to myself as we neared the portal; Clu looked towards the portal proudly.

"Finally my plan of conquering and perfecting the user world has become a reality." I could hear Clu say this to himself.

"Yes the mortals will subjugate. They will kneel." I said.

"Of course they will subjugate to our rule. They will have no choice because we will rectify them to serve us in our perfect world." Clu said.

I smirked at the thought, I looked up the portal was getting closer. The bright beam of light that was the portal would take us to the mortal world was a magnificent sight to behold.

The ship touched the portal and we began entering the mortal world. This was not the only portal that was opened with Flynn's disk I created multiple portals that our ships could pass through.

Midgard awaits us I thought as we finished passing through the portal.

End of Part 2

Continued in Part 3


End file.
